Ceramic armor tiles are widely used for protection of various objects and enclosures, such as combat vehicles (e.g. personnel carriers, etc.), aircrafts, marine crafts, and different constructions e.g. bunkers and the like, which hereinafter in the specification and claims are collectively referred to as structures. Such armor tiles are articulated to an exterior surface of the structure to be protected.
The above arrangement has some disadvantages, as follows:                Low survivability of the armor tile owing to mechanical hits, e.g. by accidentally impacting by maneuvering vehicles, etc.:        Increasing the silhouette of a vehicle fitted with such an armor, increasing its likelihood of being detected at a battle field;        Increasing the external dimensions of a vehicle fitted with such an armor, thus reducing its maneuverability;        Low survivability of the armor tile, i.e. low multiple hit capability;        Often, a spall-liner is fitted inside a vehicle fitted with an external ceramic tile armor, so as to offer the crew and equipment of the vehicle ballistic protection against spall and debris (fragments of the projectile and the primary armor), which are shot into the cabin with high velocity, when the vehicle is hit. Even when the projectile does not penetrate the primary armor, spalls, which are knocked off the inner side of the primary armor, can be deadly for the personnel.        A damaged exterior tile is replaceable only when threat is deceased;        An externally mounted armor renders a passenger vehicle threatening and not eye pleasing, and further may suggest that passengers of the vehicle are high ranking officers or officials.        
As a result of some of the above and other drawbacks of exterior ceramic armor tiles, there is sometimes a tendency to prefer metal protective armor which may be considered to be more durable as compared with ceramic tiles, in spite of weight deficiency of the metal armors.
Israel Patent No. 139564 is directed to a bullet-proof tile mountable on an inner surface of a body of a passenger vehicle to armor the body whereby occupants of the vehicle are shielded from bullets striking and penetrating the body. Each tile comprises a composite panel impervious to bullets having an inner face which faces the inner surface of the body, and a detachable fastener having complementary opposite components, one of said components being attached to the inner face of the tile, the other of said components being attached to the inner surface of the body, whereby when the tile is pressed against the body surface it then becomes securely fastened thereto.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an internal ceramic protection tile, i.e. fitted on an inside surface of an external wall of the enclosure/structure to be protected.
Herein after in the specification and claims, the terms ‘armor panel’, ‘armor module’ and ‘armor tile’ are use interchangeably.